Operacion cumpleaños:Este sera el mejor!
by Cinty Potter de Azakura
Summary: Una triste historia ke da un cambio radical al verse cumplido su deseo! lean y dejn reviews!
1. Comienza la operacion!

_Pensando_

-Dialogo

**(comentarios)**

"Operación cumpleaños: Este sera el mejor!"

Capitulo 1: "Comienza la 'operación cumpleaños: este sera el mejor!' "

Habia mucho calor y el verano se acercaba de a poco, y la llegada del verano significaba algo para todos los habitantes de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, algo en comun para todos, el dia en que se celebraba la destruccion del kyubi y tambien la muerte del 4to Hokage para salvar la aldea. Aunque para la mayoría este dia era para festejar, habia algunos que realmente no podian estar tan felices con esta fecha.

-Odio el verano -se dijo para si mismo un chico de unos 12 años que caminaba solo por las calles un dia sabado en la tarde en el cual estaba libre de misiones- odio que falte tan poco para ese estupido dia, quisiera que se saltara este año.

El chico siguio caminando, cabizbajo, si mirar si chocaba con alguien o no, si sentia que lo hacia solo decia un "Lo siento" si n siquiera mirar quien era. Mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno, sintio que la noche iba a caer, su estomago crujió, no habia comido nada en toda la tarde, se le habia pasado el dia lamentandose por que faltaba muy poco para que llegara el dia de celebracion de toda la aldea. Una rafaga de viento le helo el cuello, levanto la cabeza para ver el atardecer, en ese instante y sin percatarse de ello choco contra alguien, quien le dirigió un alegre "Hola", no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, no queria que nadie viera u cara de tristeza.

El chico aun no se fijaba en quien era y tampoco le interesaba mucho en esos momentos, pero aun asi y sin saber porque, levanto la cabeza. Era Sakura.

-Hola Naruto -dijo ella con alegria

Naruto la miro y finjio una sonrisa, no queria que Sakura lo viera triste.

-Hola Sakura-chan -intento sonreír lo mas natural que pudiera, pero realmente no funcionaba- que haces por aqui a esta hora? -intentaria entablar una conversación, asi tal vez olvidaria un rato porque estaba tan triste.

-Naruto te encuentras bien? te vez un poco triste, no?

-No es nada -forzo nuevamente su sonrisa

-Que bien, no me agrada verte triste, puedo acumpañarte? te vez muy solo caminando

-Claro, Sakura-chan -intento mantener su sonrisa, o mejor dicho, intento estar feliz.

-Naruto?

-Eh? si que pasa? -respondio rapido, con la voz mas alegre que pudo

-No lo se, te vez un poco extraño, dime, que te sucede?

-Nada Sakura-chan, ya te lo dije estoy bien! acaso no me ves? - saco la sonrisa mas real que tenia, no queria hablar de eso, con nadie.

Iban caminando, realmente no sabian hacia donde, solo caminaban. Naruto tenia las manos cruzadas detras de la cabeza y Sakura solo lo miraba, intentando leer lo que habia detras de su sonrisa.

-_Normalmente me agrada estar con Sakura-chan, pero hoy me gustaria estar solo, creo que ire a casa... pero tengo hambre._

-Naruto, Naruto

_-Aun me queda un cupon, pero mejor lo guardare, o ese dia ni siquiera podre comer algo como regalo._

-Naruto estas ahi? -grito Sakura en su oido

-Ahhhh! -naruto pego un gran grito, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos y no habia oido a Sakura- me asustaste ¬¬

-Lo siento Naruto, es que estabas tan pensativo, y te veias triste, eso no es comun en ti -Sakura penso un poco en que hacer para animar a Naruto, miro acia su alrrededor- ya se! Naruto, tengo una gran idea que te ara sentir mejor.

-Pero si me siento bien -intento hacerla entender

-Tonterias, ni siquiera Sasuke es tan serio, asme caso -coloco su mano en su protector de frente y lo bajo hasta sus ojos

-Oye que haces! -coloco su mano sobre el protector para subirlo, pero Sakura no lo dejo.

-Asme caso

-Esta bien, pero que quieres hacer?

-Ya veras -_ Esto si que funcionara._

Ambos iban caminando por las ahora iluminadas calles de konoja, ya que hace poco habian encendido los faroles que iluminaban toda la calle. Naruto no tenia idea de hacia donde se dirigian y Sakura no queria decirle, asi que su unica opcion fue mantenerse en silencio y caminar.

-Ya falta mucho?

-No, y deja de preguntar eso

-_Me alegra no haberle dicho que me iria a casa, ya no tendre que forzar una sonrisa_ -asi ambos siguieron caminando, a punta de golpes para que Naruto no se levantara el protector, ya que era una sorpresa.

Luego de caminar unos 10 minutos, llegaron al lugar que Sakura queria.

-Llegamos, levanta tu cinta.

Antes de hecerlo Naruto olfateo el lugar, sabia donde estaba.

-El Ramen? -se levanto la cinta y la coloco en su lugar- Sakura-chan, esto fue tu idea?

-Claro Naruto, sientate, yo invito

-Sakura-chan muchas gracias!

-No hay de que, Naruto -Sakura y Naruto se sentaron- 2 porfavor.

-Saliendo!

-Muchas gracias

-Sakura-chan, porque hacer todo esto por mi?

-No lo se, no me gusta verte triste... o mejor dicho nunca te havia visto triste, y no me agrado, y como no sabia como algrarte esto fue lo unico en que pude pensar, tu lugar favorito no?

-Claro!

-_Que bien que ahora su sonrisa no es fingida._

-Aqui estan sus Ramen! señorita, caballero -dijo el señor del Ramen mientras se los entregaba.

-Que aproveche! -dijeron Naruto y Sakura al unisono, antes de comenzar a comer.

Naruto y Sakura habien terminado de comer y cada uno se dirigio a su casa, ya era un poco tarde, pero valió la pena, ambos lo pasaron muy bien.

Al desaparecer Sakura por la iluminada calle, le mando una ultima sonrrisa real, la ultima en varios dias.

-Ahora ire a casa -dijo para si mismo- espero que no hallan empezado con su celebracion antes de tiempo -bajo nuevamente la cabeza, otra vez se habia entristecido, queria llorar.

Aun mas triste, el chico se dirigio a su casa, no queria levantar la cabeza al llegar, sabia con lo que se encontraria... cosas rotas, rayadas, piedras, ventanas rotas y demaces. Todos lo niños de la aldea que tenian padres, creian que el era el mismisimo kyubi, y dias antes de la celebracion se juntaban a tirarle piedras a su casa, o entraban y rompían sus cosas. Habia sido asi todos los años, y este al parecer no seria diferente.

Iba llegando, no queria mirar, le daria tristeza, pero devia hacerlo.

-_Porque..._-seguia sin mirar- _no quiero verlo, los chicos creen que soy el kyubi, no deven haber dejado ni rastro de mis cosas_ -por su mejilla bajo una solitaria lagrima proveniente de su ojo derecho, una lagrima cargada de tristeza, no por perder cosas materiales, mas bien porque sus esfuerzos de ser reconocido por la aldea estaban fracasando... y comenzaba aperder la esperanza.

Habia llegado, levanto la cabeza, esperando lo peor, pero para su sorpresa, todo estaba tal como el lo dejo cuando salio, ni siquiera un rasguño a la casa, nada.

-_Que es esto, una broma? _

No lo podia creer, este año no habian echo nada, tal vez sus esfuerzos estaban dando resultado. Con el corazon lleno de esperanza entro a su casa. Todos estaba limpio, incluso mejor que como el lo dejo.

Entro a su habitacion y vio una carta encima de la cama la cual decia:

_Naruto:_

_Como sabiamos que hoy estarias muy triste por lo que harian los niños de la aldea con tu casa este dia, tus amigos decidimos darte esta sorpresa. Nos pasamos el dia espantando al los niños que llegaban aqui con piedras y palos para romper cosas, y de paso ordenemos un poco, esperamos que te guste la sorpresa._

_Se despide: Sakura-chan_

_Sasuke_

_Kakashi-sensei_

_Iruka-sensei_

_Ino_

_Chouji_

_Shikamaru_

_El trio de Konohamaru _

_P.D: Todo esto fue idea del Trio de Konohamaru e Iruka-sensei_

La hoja comenzaba a verse borrosa, por las lagrimas que llenaban los ojos de Naruto, lagrimas que de a poco caian por sus mejillas.

-Amigos... nunca pense que harian esto por mi...-pero en ese momento entendio algo y se seco las lagrimas- mis amigos dieron el primer paso, ya se lo que devo hacer yo! mañana me levantare temprano y tapare todos los vidrios para que nadie pueda romperlos, e invocare a algun sapo cuidador cuando salga, esta decidido! este año sera el mejor. Yo Uzumaki Naruto lo e decidido! hoy comienza la operación cumpleaños: este año sera el mejor!

Y con este sueño que pensaba realizar... el chico se durmio profundamente... con una sonrrisa de esperanza, que esperaba, durara mucho.


	2. Intentando lo inintentable

Ola ota es!  
En el otro fic no koloke na pk n lo pude editar o Gomen o  
pe wall aki ta el otro cap

"Intentando lo inintentable"

Era de mañana y Naruto de despertaba con los ánimos mas arriba que nunca, pues lo tenia todo planeado y decidido. Este año no dejaría que le sucediera lo mismo de antes e intentaría divertirse como todos.

Se levanto de la cama y fue a preparase un buen desayuno para tener energías pues este día debería trabajar mucho.

-Buen provecho! - se dijo a sí mismo y comenzó a comer su desayuno.

Apenas termino, tomo unos clavos y tablas, salió hacia fuera y comenzó a tapar las ventanas para que nadie pudiera quebrarlas.

Se esforzó mucho aciendolo y aunque muchos niños iban a molestarlo y le lanzaban piedras, logro ahuyentarlos a todos con la ayuda de El Trío de Konohamaru que había aparecido para ayudarle.

-Oni-san! En que podemos ayudarte?

-Solo asusten a los niños que vengan a molestarme

-Entendido -dijeron los tres al unísono.

-_Me alegra que hayan venido, así no estaré solo_

-Todos los niños molestos han sido ahuyentados! Que necesita ahora comandante?

-No soy tu comandante ¬¬

-.

-¬¬ como kieras, no te preocupes no necesito nada

-Como ordenes Oni-san!

-¬¬

-Entonces él trió de Konohamaru se retira para ir a prestar sus servicios a otro lugar! Vamos!

-Gracias Konohamaru! -le da las gracias y de despide de el.

Después de trabajar arduamente al fin Naruto había termina de taparlas 2 ventanas de su casa, y como estaba cansado, dejo un sapo cuidador mientras él iba a comer algo. Iría a comer Ramen... eso siempre le ponía de buen humor... y justo ahora lo necesitaba... faltaban solo 5 días para que comenzara loa celebración...

La tarde paso normal... era verano y no tenían misiones, así que podía pasar todo el día recorriendo la villa, cosa que siempre hacia, le reconfortaba.

-Como deseo que este año salga todo bien- se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba el cielo - como quisiera que en verdad... saliera todo bien en estos últimos 5 dias... – y pensando en eso...este chico, muy entristecido... durmió profundamente...hasta ser despertado por frió de la noche.

DIA 1 

-Al fin! Ya es de mañana! Listo para un nuevo día de vacaciones! –y con ese animo Naruto se dispone a comenzar su día.

Toma su desayuno lentamente, pues tiene todo el tiempo del mundo... es verano... no hay misiones... trabajos... ni nada por el estilo, solo pasarlo bien y divertirse, o al menos eso pretendía el que sucediera...

-Iré a pasear, quizás me encuentre con Sakura-chan!

Abrió la puerta de su casa, se asomo a ver como estaba el día, pero lo primero que vio... no fue precisamente el clima... sino que lo que vio fue gente que se volvía hacia donde el estaba y estallaba de la risa al ver su casa... extrañado, Naruto miro la pared pero lo que vio... no fue precisamente algo agradable... sus ojos prácticamente se desorbitaron y solo de la impresión callo de espaldas dentro de su casa... estaba tendido en el piso de rodillas, a punto d estallar en llanto... por muy fuerte que fuera... era inevitable.

En la pared de su casa... estaba pintado de un tamaño colosal, un graffiti en el cual se veia un Naruto agachado en posicion de perro y con una gran cola de kyubi con la aldea debajo, y el grafitti decía en grandes y brillantes letras, "Aléjense del niño kyubi"

Todos los que pasaban y veían Naruto en el suelo reían sin compasión, le hablaban en secreto a sus hijos o cuchicheaban entre ellos, mientras le lanzaban miradas de odio y repugnancia.

Naruto ya harto de lo que sucedía todos los años, furioso, se levanto con la cabeza cabizbaja y 2 lagrimas cayendo por su rostro... la gente que pasaba se detuvo a observarlo, Naruto levanto lentamente la cabeza, los observo a todos con una mirada intensa, llena de odio y rencor. Las personas comenzaron a hablar entre ellas...

-...Mira a ese chico...

-...Si dicen que es el niño kyubi...

-...no nos acerquemos...

-...hijo nunca hables con ese tipo...

-SILENCIO! CÁLLENSE TODOS USTEDES! PERSONAS QUE SIN SIKIERA CONOCERME ME JUZGAN Y HABLAN DE MÍ, DEVERIAN AVERGONZARSE!

Y con esto, Naruto dio una gran portazo, le corrió una primera lagrima y preparado para las demás, salio corriendo sin dirección alguna. Corrió, corrió y corrió sin detenerse... sin decir un "lo siento" al chocar con alguien, ni nada parecido... en un momento le pareció haber visto a Sakura, pero ni se detuvo a confirmar... solo corrió y corrió lleno de tristeza...Ya al llegar al parque que daba a las afueras de konoha... se percato de que había corrido por horas hasta llegar allí, nadie se percataría de que no estaba así que le dio lo mismo la hora que fuera...

-_Fui un idiota al creer que este año podría llegar a ser diferente... siempre fue igual, y no porque a mi se me ocurrió cambiar... los demás también lo harían... fui un idiota...no puedo creerlo..._

-Naruto?

-_Como pude pensar tal idiotez..._

-Madre, yo regresare a casa en un rato, nos vemos!

-_Creo que solo me deje llevar por las ilusiones...las estúpidas ilusiones..._

-Naruto

-_Me siento pésimo y además estúpido, ya dejen de molestarme_

_-_Estas ahí?

-Quien sea ya basta...

-Yo..._debe estar muy mal, que habrá pasado?_ L-lo siento na-Naruto

Naruto levanto la vista dispuesto gritarle a quien sea que lo haya ido a molestar.

-Ya bas-...ta... Sakura-chan?

-Hola Naruto, te sucede algo? – dijo Sakura sonriendole muy amistosamente, como nunca antes.

-No, no, nada, sakura-chan.

-No me gusta que me mientas así Naruto, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-_Es sierto, Sakura chan es una persona muy confiable...pero no lo sé._

-Si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes contar con que yo te escuchare

-Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario que te preocupes por mi –_ No quiero que se preocupe, fríamente la alejare de mi, es lo mejor _– no necesito que nadie de preocupe por mi –le dijo fríamente a Sakura chan - me voy.

-_Porque actúas de esta manera Naruto?_ –Que sucede Naruto, yo solo quiero ayudarte.

-No necesito ni de tu compasión ni de la de nadie. Gracias.

Y con esta ultima palabra, desapareció, dejando sola y muy triste a Sakura, quien solo quería ayudarle a recuperar los ánimos que tenia el otro día mientras tapaba las ventanas de su casa junto a Konohamaru.

-_Nunca creí que vería a Naruto así de triste alguna vez, normalmente el nunca se da por vencido, menos en estas situaciones tan problemáticas... _

...En un parque cercano al pueblo a las 12:30 a.m...

A estas horas de la noche... un triste muchacho recorre solo los alrededores del parque de Konoha, solo, murmurando cosas para si, balbuceando penas y tristezas mas grandes que la propia soledad que sentía en ese momento... luego de recorrer un tanto el parque, este muchacho se sentó en una húmeda y solitaria banca al lado de un frondoso árbol que daba un gran sombra.

Por su mejilla derecha, callo una solitaria lagrima, seguida por unas cuantas más que intentaban ser retenidas con toda su fuerza, por era inevitable, necesitaba llorar, desahogarse, gritar y sacar todos los sentimientos que estaba ocultando dentro de una gran y oculta caja negra dentro de su corazón.

Todas las penas guardadas dentro de esa caja, representaban los días tristes que haba pasado durante toda su vida antes de su cumpleaños, acaso un niño normal que va a cumplir 13 años no necesita un "cumpleaños feliz" como le llaman todos¿Acaso no necesita un linda fiesta con serpentinas y globos¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el y los demás niños¿Qué era¿Acaso el haber salvado a su villa¿Ser un héroe no reconocido¿Acaso por eso el no tenía un "cumpleaños feliz"? Claro... se hacia todas estas preguntas... pero olvidaba un solo detalle, un detalle que en estas fechas nadie de la villa olvidaba...

Y ese era...

Que este muchacho era el "Niño kyubi" como todos lo llamaban, por eso, ahí esta la respuesta, esa e la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes...

-Como desearía poder pedir un deseo este cumpleaños... solo uno... que se me conceda solo un deseo, no necesito los 3 deseos al soplar las velas, pues no tengo, pero solo pido uno, se lo pido a las estrellas que son las únicas que me acompañan esta noche, deseo, con toda mi alma... no haber nacido, o mejor, deseo haber nacido en una familia normal, común, de clase media, feliz, en una casa acogedora, con amigos de verdad y... un... "cumpleaños feliz"

Y con este único deseo pedido tan solo a las estrellas... el muchacho se dirigió a su ahora rayada casa, la cual no quería ni ver, esperando que su tan anhelado deseo... se hiciera realidad...

Fin capitulo

k les parecio ?

djn review!

Y DATTE BA YO!


	3. El sueño echo realidad

Ola! aki a peticion, e vuelto kn new cap P

ojala k les guste

y ojala no amen al 4to Hokage xD

Operación Cumpleaños: "Este será el mejor"

Capitulo 3 "Día 2, el sueño echo realidad"

Una linda mañana, llena de sol, en una acogedora casa de una familia de clase media, un chico esta a punto de ser despertado, despertado hacia el sueño más increíble de la historia de su corta vida y la de cualquiera...

-Hijo despierta!

-Nehh... –un chico rubio con ojeras, acaba de despertar.

-Rápido! Ya esta el desayuno!

-_Que es esto? –_Miro alrededor, y vio algo que en realidad no era su habitación en la que normalmente despertaba - _Donde estoy? Que sucede?_

Este confundido chico, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, pero detuvo su mirada en una sucia foto enmarcada que estaba en la degradada pared. Era una fotografía de una pequeña familia, un hombre alto y con traje de Ninja jounin, una mujer muy hermosa y de pelo largo lo abrazaba, y abajo, ambos tenían su mano en el hombro de un niño, no más de 5 años, rubio... ese niño era, ...

-Yo!

-Qué estas gritando Naruto! Ya ven a comer!

-Mi sueño... se hizo realidad!

Comenzaron a corres lagrimas por sus mejillas, pero esta vez, lagrimas de felicidad... por ser ahora un niño normal, de familia de clase media, padre Ninja y una pequeña y acogedora casa.

No le costaría acostumbrarse.

O al menos eso creía el...

-Ya voy!

Su pijama era diferente a que normalmente usaba, y su habitación estaba plagada de cosas que el nunca en su sano juicio usaría, se vistió con una ropa que había encima de la cama, no se parecía en nada a la que usaba normalmente, pero solo pudo encontrar eso. Antes de salir por la puerta, inconscientemente coloco la mano en el velador, buscaba algo... cinta de konoha, donde estaba...

La busco desesperadamente por toda la pieza, tampoco había kunais, shurikens, ni nada que pudiera parecerse a un implemento de Ninja... al parecer... en esta nueva vida... no lo era...

-_No soy Ninja... pero... quizás... al parecer no lo necesito! No ahora... no mas peleas, no mas sufrimiento no mas kyubi... no mas ninjas... no mas técnicas... no mas amigos... no mas..._

Por un momento se sintió triste, pero lo olvido al ver entrar a la mujer de la foto por la puerta de su habitación.

-Esta listo, sal – Su tono era muy estricto, pero se veía amable.

-Claro

Se acerco a la mesa, ahí estaba su padre, se le hacia muy conocido... pero no savia de donde...

Comenzó a mirar la sala... era todo de madera... no se parecía mucho a las casas que él veía normalmente en la aldea... la pintura de estaba quebrajándose, y el piso no estaba pintado, de echo sinceramente, era una casa muy miserable.

-Hola hijo como estas hoy?

-Muy bien – dijo con un alegre tono – saldrás hoy a una misión? – Pregunto, curioso por saber lo que hacia su padre.

Luego de decir eso, el ambiente se puso tenso, se fijo bien, y su padre ya no llevaba la ropa de Ninja de la foto, sino que vestía como una persona normal.

-Hijo – dijo su madre – sabes que a tu padre no le gusta que le hables de eso – se acerco a su oído y muy despacio le dijo – desde que la villa esta así, mejor no le hables de eso.

-Lo-lo siento, papa.

-No importa... no importa...

-_Desde que la villa esta así? Así como? –_ busco una ventana, pero estaban todas tapadas.

-Bueno ya esta listo, aquí tienes – coloco frente a cada uno, un plato de arroz -.

-_Al parecer somos una familia un poco pobre, no hay ni siquiera leche para desayunar, acaso la villa no da eso a las familias?_

-Itadakimasu – dijo su padre muy desanimadamente, luego respondió su madre y luego Naruto.

Cuando este chico, que cada vez estaba mas confundido, termino su desayuno, lo primero que izo fue preguntar a su madre.

-Puedo salir a dar una vuelta?

-Claro, pero no vuelvas tarde, no quiero que oscurezca y estés afuera.

Salió rápidamente por la puerta, quería ver la villa, como era ahora, sin que él fuera el niño kyubi. Pero lo que vio, no era exactamente como él esperaba.

-Que es esto? – se dijo antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

La hermosa villa en la que él vivía antes de pedir ese deseo, era absolutamente diferente a la de ahora.

Las casas eran todas de madera y algunas hasta estaban hechas de lata, los niños andaban con raídas ropas, de echo al parecer, su familia estaba bastante bien comparada con las demás.

No había Ninjas por ninguna parte, comenzó a caminar, buscaba el muro de los hokages, pero lo único que encontró, fue, el lugar en el que alguna vez estuvo el muro de los hokages, había solo un cerro, deseaba saber porque estaba así, acaso era porque el ya no tenía al kyuby en su interior. ?

-_Acaso gracias a mí la villa era lo que era? Gracias a que sellaron en mi el kyubi, era todo asi? Necesito saber la historia de esta villa, necesito saber lo que sucedió..._

El gran problema era a quien preguntarle, nadie en la villa parecía querer acercarse a el, y no savia porque, quizás por su ropa o algo así.

Llego a una pequeña plaza, donde 3 niños jugaban a la pelota, no había ninguna banca pues estaban todas rotas e inusables, como todos lo miraban extraño, incluso peor que normalmente, decidió ir a un lugar solitario. Subió al cerro, y cuando ya nadie lo veía, comenzó a practicar sus técnicas Ninja.

-_Concéntrate, busca tu chakra, encuéntralo, y concéntralo en los pies, al parecer el niño que era no utilizaba técnicas Ninja, de echo parece que nadie en la aldea las usa, si es que puede llamarse una aldea._

Nuevamente intento concentrar el chakra en sus pies, pero era imposible, no podía controlar el chakra de ninguna manera.

-Al parecer, él echo de que yo pudiera hacer técnicas Ninja, no significa que este Naruto de ahora también pueda, pero sigo sin entender la historia de esta villa – se pregunto en voz alta a sí mismo.

En eso por detrás se escucha la voz de un hombre, Naruto mira hacia atrás. Era rubio y sus ropas estaban muy gastadas y sucias. Tenía un rostro amable.

-Dime niño, que haces aquí?

-Yo? So-solo miraba la villa

-Dime, cuantos años tienes?

-Do-doce señor, y en 3 días estoy de cumpleaños

-Eres de esta villa?

-_Qué tantas preguntas hace este hombre..._ Sí, yo vivo ahí

-Cuál es tu nombre?

-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, creo...

-Cómo que crees? Una persona debe saber quien es, o si no, no tiene vida, menos en la víspera de su cumpleaños, o si no, como saber que en realidad estas de cumpleaños?

-Señor, me creería si le contara una historia fantástica?

-Claro, de historias fantásticas yo sí sé.

-Escuche... yo vivía en esta villa, pero era diferente, era bonita, cuidada, y todos eran felices. O al menos la mayoría, pues yo no, menos en esta fecha que ya va a ser mi cumpleaños... Bueno el caso es que en la villa que yo vivía, todos me detestaban, pues para casi todos yo era "el niño kyuby", pues cuando apenas nací, el Hokage de la villa, el 4to Hokage, encerró en mi al kyubi, supongo que sabe lo que eso – el sujeto asintió – sacrificando así su vida para salvar la aldea... Pero ahora el problema es que los aldeanos creen que yo soy el kyubi, como si fuera a hacerles daño o cosas así, y no me hablan y la mayoría me detesta. Entonces antes de mi cumpleaños... pedí un deseo... pedí... que yo nunca hubiera sido el kyubi, pedí haber nacido en una familia de clase media, con una acogedora casa y feliz. Pero lo mas increíble es que cuando regrese a mi casa a dormir, claro que yo vivía solo pues mis padres murieron en el ataque del kyubi, en la mañana desperté, y estaba en esta villa descuidada y pobre, todas las casa estaban que se caían, y por alguna razón la de mi familia estaba mejor que todas las demás y la gente me miraba incluso de una peor manera que antes, ahora solo se que me llamo Naruto, no se mi apellido ni los nombres de mis padres, creo que realmente ni si quiera se si en verdad en 3 días es mi cumpleaños...

-Claro, así que eres tu... entiendo lo que sucede, en verdad, entiendo mas de lo que tu crees, tu quieres saber la historia de esta villa verdad? – Naruto Asintió – pues te la contare yo.

Flash Back

Como sabes, hace 13 años, un kyubi apareció en la aldea (un zorro de nueve colas) y destruyó todo lo que estaba a su paso, mato a muchas personas, destruyo familias, mato a los más grandes ninjas de la aldea, pero había alguien que aun no derrotaba. Ese era, el 4to Hokage. El 4to Hokage era un hombre valiente, poderoso, amable, y dispuesto a dar su vida por la villa que debia proteger. Pero es monstruo, aparte de superarle miles de veces en altura, también lo superaba en poderes, ese kyubi solo podía ser detenido de dos maneras, y ninguna era precisamente fácil

La primera, invocar al dios del infierno y venderle su alma, a cambio de quitarle el alma al kyubi con sus poderes Como Sarutobi lo intenta hacer con orochimaru **(eso sonó feo xD)**, pero para hacerla, debía estar frente al kyubi y este debía estar lo más quieto posible, y viendo el hecho de que ni siquiera se le podía acercar, esto era imposible de realizar

Pero la segunda manera, era igual de difícil, pero esta vez, aparte de involucrar la vida del 4to Hokage, también involucraba el futuro de un niño, Hokage necesitaba un pequeño recién nacido. Por supuesto que había uno, que había llevado una humilde familia, pero, el problema era que ese niño no era recién nacido, había nacido el día anterior, y posiblemente su cuerpo rechazara al kyubi y moriría. El hokage dijo esto a la madre del pequeño, pero la madre rechazo, no quería ver perjudicada la vida de su hijo, el hijo de uno de los Ninjas mas reconocidos de la villa.

El 4to hokage rogó a la madre que dejara intentarlo, pero fue inútil.

-Señora, si no lo intentamos nunca vamos a saber si su hijo podía ser un contenedor del kyubi o no, podría serlo, su hijo podría ser un héroe para la villa y ser reconocido por todos!

-Prefiero no arriesgar la vida de mi hijo, y asegurarle una vida, la cual usted no esta asegurando.

-Verá a su aldea morir? – La mujer se detuvo un momento.

-Emigraré a otra villa y caso resuelto, no arriesgare la vida de mi pequeño.

En eso entra por la puerta de la pequeña habitación, un ninja herido.

-Demasiado tarde Hokage, el kyubi destruyo todo, no queda nada. Hasta destruyo el muro de los hokages!

-Imposible.

El hokage salio, a ver. El Ninja tenía razón, habían perdido la villa, a excepción de una cuantas familias que kizas se hayan salvado escapando a los bosques...

-No puede ser – el Hokage se callo de rodillas al suelo solo por el espanto - e perdido mi villa, la cual jure proteger con mi vida...

-Se- señor Hokage... – dijo la madre.

-Ya sé lo que are, permiso - salió de la habitación, y el ninja que había entrado anteriormente lo siguió.

El Hokage se acerco cautelosamente al kyubi, volteo para ver por ultima vez su amada villa que no había podido proteger por haber estado peleando con una madre jodida, volvió a mirar a kyubi, se detuvo frente a su enorme pata que era del tamaño de una persona alta. Tomo un kunai de su bolsillo y se lo enterró intentando llamar su atención. Y lo logro. El kyubi miro al Hokage, claro que el kunai no le había hecho ni cosquillas, pero aun así se había percatado. El Hokage camino hacia atrás, abrió los brazos y dijo al kyubi,

-Mátame, yo e matado a mi villa no tu, por favor, mátame, un Hokage debe morir con la villa que juro proteger si esa promesa no fuera cumplida.

El kyubi enojado por esa actitud del Hokage **(Un kyubi se puede enojar, ve tu a saber) **lanzo una sola bola de fuego desde su garganta, la cual izo que la villa ardiera en llamas.

El Hokage corrió hacia la oficina del Hokage, la cual estaba a punto de quedar calcinada por las llamas, se sentó en su silla y espero tranquilamente la muerte.

Pero esta no llego

End Flash Back

Naruto que había estado escuchando atentamente la historia del sujeto, se quedo perplejo y pregunto:

-Que no murió? Cómo lo sabes? Apuesto que eres un impostor, y me quieres engañar

-Porque querría yo engañarte? – Naruto se sobresalto

-Pues... etoo... tu-... em...

-Ves no lo sabes, claro que el Hokage no murió, su habitación quedo calcinada entre las llamas, y al acabar el incendio, salió d entre los escombros, lanzo su ropa de ninja y por el pueblo busco ropa común y vivió en el bosque alimentado de animales salvajes y fruta silvestre, con demasiada culpa como para morir, o mejor dicho, demasiado miedo a la muerte.

-imposible! Un Hokage no le tiene miedo a la muerte! Cómo el Hokage le tendría miedo a la muerte, si iba a sacrificar su vida por la villa? Eh? Dímelo!

-Pues... cuando ya no tienes que proteger, morir es en vano, como lo es vivir. Solo es cosa de elegir una de las dos opciones.

-Cómo sabes la historia con tanto detalle, como si te hubiera pasado!

-Pues, es que... yo... soy ese Hokage, o debería decir ahora, exHokage, fracasado, que defraudo a toda su villa...

Fin Capitulo 3

To be continued... xDD

Ke tal...

lo siento x lo del Hokage xD ojala no les kaiga bn y kran matarme TT

djen reviews!

Y DATTE BA YO!


End file.
